


Возлюбленная

by Just_once_more



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Dark, Gen, PTSD John
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: — Джон. — Повторяя его имя снова и снова, она пытается взять его внимание штурмом. Стратегия настолько очевидная, что даже смешная. — Вам не кажется, что вы попадаете в опасные ситуации не случайно?..— Не кажется. Потому что я действительно попадаю в опасные ситуации не случайно.





	Возлюбленная

**Author's Note:**

> Many happy returns, special for. Спасибо, что ещё не выбросила меня с моими идеями в окно. И спасибо, что однажды прислала мне скриншот того, что потом вылилось в идею этого кроссовера.
> 
> В свое время я подсадила тебя сперва на Happy! (единственный сериал, которому я бы присвоила рейтинг NC-21), а потом на Good Omens. И это при том, что изначально мы сошлись на любви к Нолану и Mindhunter. Неисповедимы пути наших пристрастий.
> 
> Всех ахтунгов мира не хватит, чтобы вас предостеречь. Читайте на свой страх и риск. Я написала эту работу параллельно с последними главами "Номера четыре" и за месяц до того, как прочитала "Цинковых мальчиков" Светланы Алексиевич. Оказалось, не промахнулась. Не сказать, чтобы я сильно этому рада.

— Что вам снилось последним, Джон?..

— То же, что и обычно. Война.

Много месяцев они кружат вокруг одного и того же. Она пытается заставить его говорить, он же упорно цедит в ответ общие фразы. Партия явно затянулась, тем не менее ни Джон, ни Элла не собираются вставать из-за стола и признавать этим своё поражение.

— Вы не считаете, что сотрудничество с детективом угрожает вашей жизни?..

— Нет.

— Но в блоге вы регулярно упоминаете о том, как вас чуть не ранили. Упоминаете не единожды, Джон. И эта история постоянно повторяется, разве не очевидно, что...

— Послушайте, Элла. — Джон смотрит на неё. Неотрывно. Он предполагает, что тяжёлые серьги в её ушах — это капельки бирюзы. Так как Джон слеп к цветам и оттенкам, всё, что ему остаётся, — догадываться о том, как их видят другие. Мир давно кажется ему чёрно-белым, иногда даже свинцовым. Мир вот уже много месяцев обретает краски лишь в тот момент, когда он оказывается рядом с предметом этого мучительного, им же оплаченного разговора. — Холмс действительно похож на чёрную дыру. Вы, может, и не хотели в неё падать, но это уже никому не интересно.

— Джон. — Повторяя его имя снова и снова, она пытается взять его внимание штурмом. Стратегия настолько очевидная, что даже смешная. — Вам не кажется, что вы попадаете в опасные ситуации не случайно?..

— Не кажется. Потому что я _действительно_ попадаю в опасные ситуации не случайно.

— Вы знаете причину, Джон?

— А с чего вы взяли, что причина только одна?..

Ему ещё нет десяти, когда отец, едва не снеся дверь с петель, вваливается в маленькую кухню с чёрного хода. Джон поднимает голову от уроков — он привык делать их, пока мать готовит ужин, — и открывает рот. Ручка падает на раскрытую тетрадь, оставляя на полях чернильные крапинки. Мама беззвучно всплёскивает руками и бросается к отцу, но не успевает — тяжёлое тело падает на линолеум прямо перед ней. Когда ему удаётся встать, опираясь одновременно на плечи матери и на морозильник, Джон видит россыпь тёмных капель на полу.

От того, что глаз у него надулся, как теннисный шар, пара зубов выбито и нос расквашен ударом о столешницу, отец смотрит ещё бо́льшим зверем, чем обычно. Поэтому мама не пытается и _попросить_ его не ругаться при Джоне.

Тогда он узнаёт многое о ненависти и презрении, а также получает из рук отца одиннадцатую заповедь, выбитую, по его словам, в теле каждого из мужчин семьи Ватсон. Заповедь, которая кладёт на лопатки десять предыдущих: «Если не бьёшь ты — бьют тебя».

Ему чуть за двадцать, когда он, матерясь в точности как отец, склоняется над незнакомой девушкой. Та сломанной куклой валяется на покрытом пылью, осколками и телами тротуаре. Он снимает куртку, чтобы заткнуть ею хлещущий в лицо фонтан крови. Когда кровотечение немного успокаивается, у Джона наконец-то появляется возможность проверить уровень сознания. Девушка в ступоре — практически в коме. Оно и к лучшему. Если бедняжке суждено умереть сегодня, то хотя бы не под низкий утробный вой, сотрясающий Доклендс (район, который до этого февральского дня казался таким уютным и безопасным).

Джон сидит рядом с ней, застыв в неподвижности. До тех пор, пока прорвавшиеся к ним парамедики не оттаскивают его от девушки. Он кричит им, что учится на врача, что кровопотеря примерно тридцать процентов, что... Старший в команде хмурится и переспрашивает. Джон не слышит, что. Старший обрушивает тяжёлые ладони ему на плечи и заставляет сесть. Проводит у Джона под ушами — и суёт под нос пальцы в нитриловых перчатках. Пальцы, перемазанные в крови.

Лишь тогда Джон понимает, что контужен. И что рёв в ушах — ток его же собственной крови.

Новость о том, что ответственность за взрыв в Доклендс взяла на себя ИРА, застаёт его в госпитале. К Джону ещё не вернулся слух, поэтому он таращится на бегущую строку и безмолвно обещает монитору под потолком, что в следующей мясорубке окажется только с оружием в руках.

Так и происходит. А затем это происходит ещё пару сотен раз — прежде чем Джон заходит в огромную палатку, где разместился его взвод, и, будто бы ни к кому не обращаясь, задаёт вопрос, который мучает его вот уже несколько недель:

— Парни, кто-нибудь знает, что такая эта Карне?.. — Джон упирает стопу в грубо сколоченный ящик и принимается перешнуровывать берцы. — Крутится под ногами, словно бессмертная.

— Ты что, видел её вблизи?.. — Он оборачивается на Билла, который до этого увлечённо ковырялся в зубах перочинным ножом. Теперь тот смотрит на него с нехорошим удивлением. Рядом зияет раскуроченной пастью открытая банка консервированных персиков. — И ты с какой целью интересуешься?

— Просто так.

— Ага. Это теперь так называется, да?.. Джон, постарайся думать не спермотоксикозом, а головой. Ты что, «Игру престолов» не смотрел? Не в курсе, что красные женщины до добра не доводят?.. Карне Кармин — военкор, Джон. Женщина-военкор. У неё яйца потяжелее нашего будут. Баба, чтоб ты понимал, суётся к ортодоксам не просто с непокрытой головой, а с декольте наружу и в красной коже в обтяг. И до сих пор жива. Не подала ни одной жалобы о нападении или изнасиловании, кстати. Или их попытке — что совсем уж из ряда вон. — Билл берёт консервную банку и принимается не глядя тыкать в её содержимое ножом. — Вот только странно: кишлаки, которые она с оператором посещает, вскоре оказываются завалены горами трупов. Я искренне — вот прямо искренне — не советую тебе к ней подкатывать. Можешь не успеть откатиться. Задавит.

— С чего ты перешёл в режим мамочки, Билл?..

— Потому что я уже видел парня, который на ней свихнулся. Мне хватило одного Шолто.

— Шолто...

— Ага. — Билл наконец-то вылавливает персик из банки и отправляет в рот. Глотает, практически не жуя, всего лишь придавив языком к нёбу. — За несколько дней до того, как... Сам понимаешь, что. И я не могу избавиться от мысли, что...

— Ты спятил. — Джон рывком затягивает второй узел и опускает левую ногу. К их разговору прислушиваются. Кто-то успел отставить контейнер с едой, кто-то — планшет, кто-то вытащил наушники. Компания в углу приостановила партию в карты. 

— Я просто прислушиваюсь к нутру. Нутро советует держаться от красной женщины подальше. Чего и тебе желаю.

Они больше ни разу не говорят об этом. Однако чувство, что Билл следит за ним, нарастает с каждым днём, нервируя, как надувающийся у ногтя панариций.

Поначалу Джон держится молодцом: экстренные операции, из-за которых его режим летит в тартарары, поставки лекарств и оборудования, тонны административной работы забирают все его силы подчистую. Не оставляя ничего даже для нехитрых армейских радостей вроде волейбола или настольных игр. Но затем в какой-то момент Билл уезжает с автоколонной — следить за развёртыванием нового госпиталя, а Джон ловит себя на том, что наблюдает за алым росчерком, мелькающим среди грачиной стаи. 

Блуждание рыжего всполоха среди покрытых голов гипнотизирует Джона. Она то ли бессмертна, то ли бесстрашна, то ли в детстве её много раз роняли головой об пол. Это не мешает ему честно признать: ни одна женщина в мире не пробуждала в нём столько интереса, как эта. Что там женщина. Ни один человек. Карне переходит от одного рыночного лотка к другому, от одной полосатой палатки к другой, пока не находит идеальное бордово-красное яблоко. Глянцевое, округлое, без единого изъяна — оно достойно быть преподнесённым змеем, а не патлатым стариком.

Кажется, за тут же надкусанное яблоко заплатить она не успевает — но никто не в претензии. Все заняты внезапно разгоревшейся потасовкой. Джон, увлёкшись своим несанкционированным наблюдением, пропускает момент, когда всё начинается. Когда же он с другими солдатами бросается растаскивать орущих торговцев, им приходится стрелять в воздух, чтобы те опустили ножи. 

Мухи, до этого занятые раздавленными фруктами и начавшей гнить кошкой, с мерным жужжанием садятся на труп старика, ползают по всё ещё открытым глазам, норовят залезть в распахнутый в крике рот.

Карне исчезает раньше, чем Джон оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь найти её. Поздно. Для всего уже поздно. Даже вернувшийся через несколько дней Билл не может ничего поделать с его нарастающим помешательством. 

— Ты совсем съехал, дружище, — коротко бросает он перед тем, как они впервые дерутся до крови. 

Он видит её повсюду — язык неукротимого пламени, возникающий среди миражей и песка. Яркое пятно среди блёклого, выцветшего от солнца мира. Точка, в которой эта бессмысленная бойня обретает смысл. Джон расспрашивает о ней, читает статьи, выискивает на «YouTube» видео ужасного качества — даже на этих обрывках она будто бы пылает, выделяясь на фоне взрывов и войн. Джон пытается догнать её каждый раз, как видит мелькнувшую за углом рыжую косу, — и всё время не успевает. Всё, что ему остаётся, — трупы и раненые, которых она оставляет за спиной.

— Ты видел её лицо?.. — шепчет Эд за минуту до того, как его ресницы смыкаются навсегда. — Видел?..

Джон успокаивает себя тем, что человек с мозгом наружу, скорее всего, бредит и галлюцинирует. Мало ли что мерещится ему в агонии. Перегруженная болью сеть нейронов явно коротнула, ведь вскрытый листом железа череп обнажил серое вещество вплоть до глубоких ядер. А Джон, должно быть, в шоке. Конечно, он просто в шоке, потому что какого хрена он думает, что Эд говорит о Карне? И какого хрена считает, что Эд говорит правду?..

Он сидит рядом с телом, размазывая его кровь по жетону. Она затекает в линии букв и чисел — и гравировка темнеет, выделяясь всё сильнее. Год рождения — 1981. Младше Джона. Младше сестры Джона. Младше всех, кого Джон был бы готов хоронить. Сейчас он должен злиться и досадовать на жестокость судьбы, но вместо горького опустошения по языку разливается зависть: он видел. Эд видел её так близко, что, возможно, даже успел коснуться. Эд был с ней рядом. Эд, который ни разу до этого о Карне не говорил, удостоился этой чести. Почему не Джон? Чем он хуже?..

— Мёртв?..

— К с... сожалению, — скрипит зубами Джон и встаёт навстречу Биллу. Жетоны Эда с размаху приземляется в его протянутую руку. — Держи. Я пойду найду носилки.

Джон не видит, но знает: Билл провожает его тем самым встревоженным взглядом, что и всегда. Словно бы, балансируя дружбой в одной руке и субординацией в другой, не решается высказать ему, что думает на самом деле.

Впрочем, Джон достаточно скоро сталкивается с этим его взглядом лицом к лицу. Билл зажимает вывернутую выстрелом рану у него под ключицей, что-то кричит и смотрит так, что Джону хочется сдохнуть прямо сейчас, лишь бы прекратить этот фарс. Боль невыносимая. Ослепительная. Ярко-красная — как губы Карне, когда она оборачивается на него за миг до того, как тело прошивает пуля. Он видит её лицо. Наконец-то он видит её лицо вблизи, с нескольких шагов. Красивое и тревожащее. Самое _прекрасное_ в мире.

Самое _жестокое_ в мире.

Он падает в темноту и беспамятство, а потом внезапно вспоминает всё — с конца и до начала. Отец подрался в баре, когда туда зашла байкерша. Женщина предоставила двум бандам решать, с кем она будет пить этим вечером. Они и решили — дракой. Жаль, причина побоища исчезла раньше, чем оставшиеся в живых смогли подняться с залитого кровью и пивом пола. Джон вспоминает и о том, как сидел на покачивающейся под ним больничной койке посредине наверняка шумного приёмного покоя и смотрел вверх, преодолевая головокружение. Кто-то заслонил ему монитор — пришлось рыкнуть, не слыша собственного голоса, чтобы вновь различить бегущие под нарезкой кадров буквы.

Вот что он помнит: алое на светло-зелёном, словно срезанное растение принялось истекать не соком, а кровью, уподобляясь раненому человеку. Как будто стены приёмного покоя видели недостаточно перебитых артерий и вспоротых вен. Он помнит _её_. Журналистку в коже, сверкающей так, что смотреть больно. Он помнит, что разговаривать ему неохота. Ни с кем. Женщина в алом уходит, на прощание махнув рыжей косой, как серпом жнеца.

Воспоминания подёрнуты пеленой: тогда ему диагностировали в том числе и сотрясение мозга, но ведь Джон _помнит_. Он помнит Карне задолго до того, как встретил её впервые. Это так. Этого не может быть.

В следующий раз он говорит эти слова в день знакомства с Холмсом.

— Чем вы сейчас занимаетесь, Джон?.. — за несколько часов до этого спрашивает его Элла Томпсон.

— Ничем. Я жду.

— Вам не кажется, что дело не совсем в том, что война преследует вас, Джон?

— Нет, — признаётся он, вспоминая о пистолете в тумбочке; пистолете, который он утром снял с предохранителя. — Дело в том, что это я всегда преследовал её. И когда-нибудь я её найду. Снова. И тогда мы поговорим.

Он не привык забывать об однажды данном слове, однако Холмса не интересуют ни его привычки, ни его планы на жизнь. Холмс заставляет Джона занять им выбранную орбиту, раскручивает его вокруг себя с такой силой, что о Карне тот вспоминает, только когда видит на экране телефона сообщение от Билла — первое за много месяцев. «Включи любой местный новостной канал. Сейчас же».

— ...Нападение совершено неизвестными. К сожалению, меры предосторожности, направленные на... Жестокое преступление... Герой войны... Неоднозначные результаты расследования...

— Это серьёзно происходит? — вместо приветствия спрашивает Джон. — Шолто?..

— Он менял нору. Его подрезали. Разбили стёкла. — У Билла бесцветный голос. У Джона без Холмса или хотя бы Карне — бесцветная жизнь. — Вытащили из машины. И... дальше сам понимаешь, что было.

Нет. Джон не понимает, а в новостях ничего не говорят. Уточнять подробности у Билла бессмысленно. Он в этом не помощник: слишком нежен. Поэтому Джон решает идти по пути наименьшего сопротивления: он поднимает на уши отдел, занимающийся убийством Шолто. Нагло врёт, что делом заинтересовался сам Шерлок Холмс, а он здесь — всего лишь представитель его интересов, так что будьте добры материалы дела и описание всех улик. Немедленно. Мы сами с вами свяжемся. Нет. Идите вы к чёрту.

Он рассматривает фотографии, и внутри ничего не дрожит, не скулит и не дёргается. Кровь. Мясо. Кровь, мясо, кровь, осколки костей. Его забили битами — вот что с ним сделали. На заляпанном всем, что только может найтись в теле, асфальте нет ни единой щепки, значит, биты были окованы металлом — холодным, как месть, которую кто-то кропотливо спланировал. Но для того, чтобы планировать, нужна информация. Детальная. Когда Шолто будет менять убежище, каким маршрутом и на какой машине решит передвигаться. Нужно подстроить так, чтобы он поехал один, не дождавшись телохранителя. Цепочка: планирование, информация, источник информации.

— Каков твой план, Джон?

Он поднимает голову от разложенных на полу фотографий. Вернувшийся Холмс стоит над ним, бесстрастно разглядывая мозаику из крови, кишок и битого стекла.

— Найти того, кто слил им информацию о Шолто.

— Найти и...

— Как ты думаешь, _Шерлок_. — При посторонних они никогда не обращаются друг к другу по именам. Только фамилии. Да и на 221В они оба то и дело срываются в официоз. Джон ему не доверяет. Есть в нём что-то тревожащее и необычное, что-то, что Джон пока не смог поймать за хвост и накрутить на руку, подтаскивая ближе. Не факт, что для того, чтобы рассмотреть в деталях. Не исключено, что лишь для того, чтобы вцепиться соседу в горло. Одиннадцатая заповедь как-никак. — Что я сделаю с тем, кто помог убить моего командира?..

— Полагаю, — звук его голоса словно бы пульсирует в такт сосудам вокруг глаз Джона, — твоей следующей покупкой будет бейсбольная бита. Советую найти такую, у которой в верхнюю часть залит свинец.

Когда ниточка приводит его на сайт полка, прямиком к некрологу Шолто, Джон почти не удивляется, увидев под ним знакомое до помешательства имя. Кармин. Карне. Красное на красном, как кровь на плаще спартанца, свежее мясо и раздавленные самки кошенили. Он чувствует, как взгляд затапливает ярость. Ноутбук летит на пол, он наступает на него босыми ногами и ломает, не чувствуя ни боли, ни облегчения.

— Война стучится в дверь, Джон. — Снова этот бесстрастный голос. Ему всё равно? Никакого инстинкта самосохранения? Никакого беспокойства, когда за закрытыми дверями Джон проявляет себя во всей красе?.. На месте Холмса он бы давно палил не в стену, а в соседа по квартире. Точно в голову. Чтобы наверняка. — Оторвись от бессмысленного разрушения, выгляни в окно.

Против своей воли он, в последний раз перекатившись с пятки на носок (наконец-то получилось смять угол экрана), подходит к окну и двумя пальцами отодвигает плотную занавеску.

Женщина поднимает руку и нажимает кнопку дверного звонка. Джон слышит его трель — как слышал свою контузию, словно бы и понимая, что это, словно бы и нет. Он не может пошевелиться. Он догадывается, что случится, когда они встретятся. Билл был прав. Чертовски прав. Карне оставляет после себя лишь трупы — потому, что приносит с собой войну. Потому, что она и есть _Война_.

И она улыбается ему своим пылающим ненасытным ртом, заметив, как жадно он наблюдает за ней из окна над входом.

— Почему она не войдёт?

— Ты бы хотел?..

— Не знаю. — Его спокойствие Джона, пожалуй, веселит. Очень хочется обмакнуть пальцы в кровь от порезов и нарисовать на его лице смешную рожицу, усатую и с заломленными бровями. Заставить негодующе рычать. Вынудить драться. Джон не умеет больше ничего — только это. Даже оперируя, он продолжает битву. Просто заместо живого противника в ней шок, кровопотеря и ДВС-синдром. И ничто не сравнится с тем ощущением, когда он стягивает использованные перчатки, понимая, что на этот раз победил. — Я видел её лицо лишь однажды, и это было больно. Ты пригласишь её войти?

— Нам ещё не пришло время встречаться. — Он чиркает спичкой и прикуривает. Джон чувствует запах: в сигарете явно не только никотин, но и кое-что посильнее. Ему бы тоже не помешало. — Она не войдёт в мой дом.

— Кто ты?

— Сегодня ты должен был умереть, Джон. Должен был. Ты — её любимчик, как и Шолто, а за такими она любит являться самостоятельно. Однако вышла небольшая... неувязка. Ты уже принадлежишь мне.

Он не удивляется (он теперь ничему не способен удивляться), просто ещё раз спрашивает:

— Кто ты?..

— Скажем так, Джон. Я тот, кого до тебя ни разу не пытались _спасти от смерти_. И кому даже она, та, кто стоит внизу, не рискнёт перейти дорогу.

Джон смаргивает и просыпается — не в своей постели. В кресле психотерапевта. Через много месяцев после того, как, обмакнув пальцы в собственную кровь, рисует на стене устрашающую рожицу. Миссис Хадсон они говорят, что это был вишнёвый сироп.

— Так мы ни к чему не придём, — вздыхает Элла Томпсон. — Хорошо, Джон, давайте зайдём с другой стороны. Давайте представим, что вы спите и можете управлять своим сном. Что вы видите?

— Шерлока. — Она довольно улыбается, откидываясь на подушки. Вся чепуха, о которой она думает, написана на её лице — и она не имеет отношения к действительности. Никакого. Поэтому Джон с наслаждением поясняет, ощущая, как от слова расходятся цветные круги: — _Смерть_.

В ушах у неё покачиваются серьги из невыносимо яркой бирюзы.

**Author's Note:**

> А сейчас, раз вы рискнули и дочитали до конца, позвольте анатомировать (послойно рассечь) для вас реальность «Возлюбленной»:
> 
> Слой первый. Кроссовер. Шерлок действительно Смерть; Карне действительно Война; Джон же пытается выжить в мире, где всадники апокалипсиса столь же реальны, как и он сам.
> 
> Слой второй. Шерлок — гениальный отмороженный бывший наркоман без чувства самосохранения; Карне — примерно то же и военкор, без злоупотребления веществами (но с адреналиновой зависимостью). Они просто люди, а у Джона в голове что-то сломалось настолько, что он их мифологизировал, чтобы справиться с ПТСР и приступами ярости. Представьте мир, где Шерлок спокойно может использовать такого Джона как оружие. Насколько массового поражения? Интересный вопрос.
> 
> Слой третий. Беспокойство Билла было не напрасным. Джон после войны в Афганистане так основательно съехал с катушек, что разговаривает не с психотерапевтом, а с психиатром. Шерлока не существует. Блог и расследования — плод воображения Джона, запертого в жестоком мире внутри себя самого.
> 
> Mhr не может выбрать между первым и третьим слоем. Я же всеми руками за второй.


End file.
